


In These Moments that We've Been Given by Fate

by shakespeareishq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, So Much Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes up with Kate on one side and Allison coming out of the bathroom. He has no memory of the previous evening but everyone is pretty naked so he can guess...</p><p>(mostly this is PWP morning sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Moments that We've Been Given by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a post-season 2 AU where Kate is alive and not a were-creature. 
> 
> Title from the song Aa Zara

Chris wakes up with no memory of anything past about 8pm last night, meaning whoever is curled up against him, warm and naked, is a complete mystery.

He thought he’d gotten over drunken hookups by the time he was legally allowed to drink, but apparently not.

“I can hear you overthinking things Chris,” says Kate’s voice.

“Katie?” He doesn’t really need to confirm that apparently he fucked his sister last night (again), but he asks anyways.

He receives a thump on the head for his trouble. “Don’t call me that.”

This may not be the first time this has happened, but it’s the first time since Kate was about twenty and the first time with _anyone_ since Victoria which is something he’s not going to think about. He moves his arm from where it’s slung around Kate’s midsection to rub the sleep from his eyes—how is he not hung over?—and upon opening them the bathroom door swings open to reveal Allison wearing Chris’ boxers.

 _Only_ Chris’ boxers.

Allison and Kate can both hear the thump of Chris’ head hitting the headboard. They exchange a look and Allison hesitantly walks back over to the bed so she can climb in on Chris’ other side.

“Good morning dad.”

His response is automatic and he feels weird about that. “Good morning sweetheart.”

She leans in to kiss him and he can’t help the way his hand automatically goes to her hair. Allison is such a beautiful young woman, and anyone would be lucky to have her. He should feel honored. It’s a shitty justification, as justifications for father/daughter incest go, but it’s the one he’s going with as he deepens the kiss. Kate gives a low whistle.

“I take it you’re ready for round…what are we at now, four?” Kate wraps herself around Chris’ back and her fingers move to tangle with the hand buried in Allison’s tresses. Allison makes a soft sound caught by Chris’ mouth and his cock gives a twitch of interest.

He eventually lets go of his daughter’s mouth, appreciating the way her lips look shiny with his saliva because he’s going to hell, and his and Kate’s joined hands move down to massage Allison’s exposed shoulders and neck. They don’t waste time getting to her breasts and that makes Allison moan again, sounding like a gunshot in the dead silence of the room. Her eyes flutter closed as Chris and Kate work together to harden her nipples.

“Wanna watch you suck on ‘em big brother.”

Well he can’t just refuse a request like that, even though if he moves he won’t feel the sweet press of Kate’s own breasts against his back anymore. He’ll deal if it means making Kate and Allison happy. It’s become something of a life philosophy, easy to translate to the bedroom.

He tries to fit as much of Allison in his mouth as he can, first taking the time to kiss everywhere except her nipples until she forcibly pushes his head down. Kate takes this moment to pull the sheet down and start toying with the cleft of Chris’ ass. He hears the cap on the lube (which she must’ve brought with her, meaning she anticipated this a week ago when she arrived on his doorstep without so much as a text message to warn him) unclick and then her slick fingers are inside him while Allison is inside his mouth and he’s going to go crazy between the two of them he just knows it.

He just pillows his head on Allison’s chest for a few minutes while Kate fingerfucks him and Allison pets his hair. If Kate brought lube then she’s also brought her strapon and he’s going to get well and truly fucked. It only happened a handful of times during the four years he and Kate fucked around, and it never happened with Victoria, so he hopes Kate has the patience to stretch him out first. With the way she seems to purposefully be avoiding his prostate it looks likely.

“Wow that’s hot.” This comes from Allison, who is watching intently. “Can I try?”

“Sure thing kiddo,” and that makes Chris groan in pleasure. Kate fucking him is one thing, but the thought of Allison’s slim unsure fingers sliding inside him…well he hopes it’s as good as he thinks it’ll be.

There’s a bit of fumbling as Kate and Allison move to switch places, but they manage and Chris finally gets to kiss his baby sister. Their mouths slot together with the ease of years of practice, technique not lost despite being apart for so long. She licks into his mouth and their tongues move together for a bit before Allison gives a little cough.

“I have no idea what I’m doing over here guys.”

Kate smiles at her niece. “It’s not too complicated, just start slow and use plenty of lube.”

There’s a sound as Allison squeezes the lube out, then the tip of one of her fingers is circling his hole. Barely any pressure just the lightest touch. When she finally dares to press the very tip of her index finger past the ring of muscle keeping her out, Chris involuntarily bites down on Kate’s neck to muffle the noise he would’ve made.

Thankfully Kate likes teeth because she makes an ‘nnnh’ sound and tells Allison to not be shy.

Allison, unlike Kate, is not trying to avoid his prostate so she finds it relatively quickly and this time Chris can’t stifle his drawn-out moan. Kate’s going to have a truly epic hickey though, he’s seeing to that. Allison grows bolder and bears down, circling his most sensitive spot with her knuckle, and Chris can only curl into his sister’s body and _feel_.

“I was gonna touch your dick but I think you’d shoot off in about two seconds if I did,” Kate remarks.

Is Chris too proud to beg? No. “Come on Kate, have mercy.”

“Hmmm. What do you think Ally? Should I pity your father?” Chris can’t see Allison’s face but she must nod because Kate reaches between their bodies to get a firm grip on his now leaking cock and give him a few good firm strokes.

He’s very proud that he doesn’t come like she’d predicted, but it’s a near thing.

“So now you have a decision to make big brother,” Kate begins. “I’m sure you know by now what I’ve got in my bag, but the question is which of us do you want fucking you with it?” Chris would love for it to be Allison but at the same time he doesn’t want to wait long enough for Kate to guide her through it when she could get right to business. He’s too worked up.  


He expresses his opinion and Kate tells Allison where to find the strapon in her bag. Chris whines—actually _whines_ —when Allison’s finger leaves him, but it’s for a good cause. Kate bodily lifts him off of her chest while Allison is over sifting through Kate’s things, his cock dragging against his sister’s stomach as she moves him.

“I think, Chris, that I want Allison to sit on your face while I fuck you on your back. Sound like a plan?” She asks like she’s giving him an option, but Chris knows better. But it’s not like it’s a _bad_ plan so he just kisses her again to signal his agreement.

Allison comes back to the bed with her prize and hands it to Kate, who rises to her knees so she can don the belt, a thick flesh-toned dong jutting proudly from its front end.

“Get it wet for me big brother,” Kate commands as she maneuvers to give him room to sit up so he can suck her cock.

He’s not great at it, but thankfully she can’t actually feel the accidental scrape of his teeth which would have the owner of a real cock reeling back in pain. The aesthetic must work for her though because she makes an appreciative noise in the back of her throat. Allison comes closer then, carefully resting her hand on the back of his head and helping him take just that extra half-inch into his mouth.

“Wow that’s hot,” Allison repeats, a little awed.

“Next time it’ll be your turn,” Kate promises, and Allison’s hand moves from his head to reach inside Chris’ boxers. Apparently that thought was too much for her.

Kate’s had enough by then, and Chris lets up so he can lie back, still giving enough room for where Allison’s knees are going to be in a minute. Kate instructs his daughter to undress and straddle Chris’ face, and then slowly lower herself down so her hot sex ends up where she needs it to be, her clit touching his nose as she moves to comply. He gets right to work tonguing her, making her wetter, and he almost doesn’t notice the return of Kate’s fingers to his hole, this time working purposefully to loosen him enough to take her cock. He concentrates on trying to relax while tongue fucking Allison in earnest now, her rubbing her clit against his nose with tiny thrusts forward and back onto his tongue again.

Kate’s fingers scissor in him a few more times, and when Allison lifts up so Chris can get some air he tells her that he’s ready, and please Katie, hurry up and _fuck me_ already.

He gets pinched next to his bellybutton for his impatience, but then he feels his legs get hitched over Kate’s shoulders and the fat head of the dildo work its way between his cheeks to find his hole. Kate times it so she slides in as Allison sits back down and Chris may have died and gone to heaven.

His sister doesn’t start slow, she takes what she wants and Chris can only accept it. It stings despite the prep, and he tries to focus on Allison, grabbing at her ass with both hands so her clit gets more pressure. Allison and Kate both moan at the same time and Chris really desperately wants a hand back on his cock so he can come, but Kate can’t read his mind so he ends up slightly neglected. That is until Allison reaches blindly behind her to put her hand where he needs it most. He hopes his thank you is expressed adequately in the way he tilts his head so he can properly suck on her clit. Judging by the sound she makes and the way her hand falters on his cock it is.

Kate’s hands are gripping his hips so she can fuck him harder, and it doesn’t hurt anymore now that she’s found a way to hit his prostate most of the time and he’s so damn _close_ it’s gonna happen any second.

Allison beats him to it. “Oh god, daddy. Oh daddy I’m—” and her thighs are clenching around his head and a flood of her slick coats his face. She climbs off relatively quickly, (she stopped stroking him dammit) saying she wants to watch. Now that he has his hands free though, he can touch himself. Of course, Kate slaps his hand away when he tries.

“Ally be a good girl and finish what you started. It’s not polite to leave your daddy hanging.” And bless Kate because Allison listens to her aunt.

In ten strokes he’s crying out as he spills over her fingers. Kate guides Allison’s hand to Chris’ parted lips, and he’s happy to clean his come off, his own flavor combining with Allison’s in his mouth. Allison takes her hand away so she can kiss him, curious about what he must taste like. She seems pleased.

Kate is slowing her thrusting, knowing Chris must be sensitive, and before it gets to be too much for him she pulls out. In thirty seconds she’s out of the harness and her fingers are rubbing over her clit, trying as quick as she can to get off. Chris helps by slipping a couple of fingers inside her so she can ride them and before too long Kate’s also coming, letting out nothing more than a contented sigh as she does.

They all kind of flop in a heap then, Allison and Kate sharing the space on his chest, and Chris wants to ask so many questions now that his brain is clear again. He wants to ask about just what happened last night between them, and how the hell _Allison_ got involved, and how much did Kate make him drink, and was this her plan all along, but he figures most of it can wait. Kate will tell him exactly what she wants to tell him and nothing else, so there’s no point in arguing about it, especially not when they’re all post-coital and warm.

He’ll get up and make breakfast in maybe fifteen minutes, but for now he pulls his girls close and enjoys the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
